


Hijinx on the High Seas

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [35]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pirate AU, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaguely described sex, non graphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: As a young noble being raised in a rigidly controlled environment, Bokuto was a breath of fresh air for Kenma. He was boisterous and joyful, every word bursting from his lips full of energy and mirth. During a fight, Kenma would hide in his quarters and peer through the window to watch him swing onto an enemy’s ship and move as fluidly as a fish in water as he fought the enemy to the death. He was annoying and gorgeous, and Kenma didn’t know what to do with the feelings he churned up inside him.New Years Rare Pair Challenge! BokuKen + Historical AU(which I translated as pirates, he he he)





	Hijinx on the High Seas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



Kenma wrapped his arms tight around his waist and grimaced. It didn’t matter how many months he’s been out to sea his stomach would never get used to the constant sway, especially when he was lying in his narrow hammock. At least it was hung by a window and he could feel the refreshing cool breeze wash against his skin, dappling him with a spray of salt water. It helped ease the nausea slightly, he was very lucky considering his situation.

He had no idea what he had done to make the gods hate him so much that he was forced to travel to other islands in the Caribbean by his grandfather, Lord Kozume, only to be shipwrecked. He was one of the only survivors, floating in shark-infested waters on a few wooden planks for two days until he washed up on an uninhabited island. There was a little fruit to gather on the island, but he thought it was only a matter of time before he starved or died of loneliness instead.

It was strange how the world worked sometimes. In his youth, Kenma would have rejoiced with such a situation since he always found most company contemptible, with the exception of his childhood friend Kuroo and his parents. His grandfather always made sure he was presented at parties with the hope of him marrying some young lady just shipped in from England, Spain, or France, his grandfather didn’t care as long as they were wealthy. He didn’t care how uncomfortable it made Kenma, being paraded in front of a crowd like some horse up for auction.

That didn’t mean he wanted to be left completely alone on a tiny island in the middle of the ocean. Okay, it wasn’t the _middle_ of the ocean, but it seemed like it to Kenma. It was as if he was the last human on earth and the heaviness of his solitude finally caught up with him. After two weeks of surviving on the island, sunburnt and exhausted, Kenma curled up in a ball underneath a palm tree and cried until he fell asleep.

As Kenma remembered what happened the next morning, he huffed out a laugh and turned his head to look about the room. It was the Captain’s own cabin, spacious and lavishly decorated from years of attacking ships and looting ports. Kenma wouldn’t have chosen a crew of pirates to rescue him from the island but there was no way he’d complain. He remembered the sheer elation he felt when he woke up that morning on the island with a pair of curious eyes peering back at him, round and radiant as the sun.

“Holy shit, he’s alive Akaashi!” Captain Bokuto shouted in Kenma’s face before whisking him up into his muscular arms. It was a relief to be found but Bokuto’s energetic presence was even more jarring considering his lack of human interaction for weeks. For a while, Bokuto assumed he couldn’t speak at all and didn’t believe his first mate, Akaashi, when he insisted that he did.

Kenma wasn’t ignorant, most pirates wouldn’t have thought twice about killing him, selling him as a slave, or using him for their own amusement. But the gods had finally smiled upon Kenma by blessing him with a pirate crew that was as kind as they were insane. They took Kenma in and put him up with the rest of the crew, but the crew’s quarters were dark and confined and Kenma’s stomach couldn’t handle it. Instead, Bokuto set him up in his own quarters on a little hammock, leaving a shy offer on the table for him to share his bed if he felt like it.

Kenma couldn’t say he wasn’t tempted. The bed was large and comfortable, and he was certain that even if he slept with Bokuto that they wouldn’t even have to touch. But that was the problem, Kenma _wanted_ to touch. Kuroo would have laughed his ass off if he saw the way the wild pirate captain affected him.

As a young noble being raised in a rigidly controlled environment, Bokuto was a breath of fresh air for Kenma. He was boisterous and joyful, every word bursting from his lips full of energy and mirth. During a fight, Kenma would hide in his quarters and peer through the window to watch him swing onto an enemy’s ship and move as fluidly as a fish in water as he fought the enemy to the death. He was annoying and gorgeous, and Kenma didn’t know what to do with the feelings he churned up inside him.

He glanced out the window to see the sun lowering beneath the rolling waves. It warmed the sky with shades of pinks and purples, a sight that should have filled him with serenity but fluttered nerves in his stomach instead. A setting sun meant Bokuto would be coming in soon to prepare for bed. Watching Bokuto prepare for bed was the _worst_ , but Kenma found it impossible to resist.

The door to the cabin burst open, his body jerking in alarm and causing his hammock to swing erratically. Bokuto shuffled through with a tray of food in his hand and winced.

“Ah, sorry about that, Kenma! It’s hard to manage with my hands full.”

“Why didn’t you just have someone open it for you?”

“Eh, they’re all busy. I brought you something to eat.”

“Please tell me that’s not all for me.”

“Nah, just eat what you can. I’ll clean up the rest,” He said, his deep, raspy voice bordering on a chuckle as he set the tray down on the table. With his hands free, he removed his ostentatious hat and flung it onto the bed as he sauntered toward Kenma. His grin was borderline sinful, and it sparked goosebumps to prickle across Kenma’s skin. When he reached Kenma’s side, he held his arms out and cocked his head. “Need a lift?”

Kenma rolled his eyes but reached up to wrap his arms around Bokuto’s neck anyway. He sighed as the heat from Bokuto’s body washed over him and bit his lip as strong hands slid underneath him. Bokuto was one of the strongest men Kenma had ever encountered and without any effort at all, he swept Kenma out of the hammock and into his arms.

Kenma gulped and tried not to look at his face, instead glancing at the tray of food as Bokuto walked him over to it.

“That looks good.”

“Sure is! Hand it to Konoha to fry up some tasty fish. He can do anything, I swear, but for some reason, he gets salty about it when I compliment him on it.”

“It’s probably just cuz it’s you.”

“What?! What’s wrong with me?” Bokuto whined, keeping Kenma in his arms until he answered the question. Kenma pursed his lips but couldn’t stop the edges from curling up in a smile. When Bokuto saw it, his pout melted into a fiendish grin instead. “You messing with me again, Kenma?”

“...No,” Kenma mumbled and tried to hide his face into his shoulder. Bokuto’s face was too close and the silence too tense for his comfort. Bokuto’s fingers pressed deeper into his skin and his breath was hot as it shuddered against the curve of Kenma’s neck. Excitement squirmed inside him and Kenma bit his lip as he debated what to do. Before he could decide, Bokuto gently set Kenma in his chair and scooted it in.

“Here, you better eat before it gets cold.”

Kenma craned his head up to see Bokuto’s face but he was already walking away toward the bed. Reaching for a steaming hot roll, Kenma picked it apart and sighed as the bread practically melted on his tongue. The food on board the Fukurodani was simple but much more to Kenma’s tastes than the overly rich food from home. The crew usually took turns making food (though they kept Bokuto far away since he inevitably starts fires) but Konoha happened to be the best cook, and he always seemed mindful of Kenma’s weak stomach and the fact that he didn’t have a large appetite.

He cut into the fish and breathed in the fragrant steam curling from it. His mouth watered from the mix of lemon and spices and scooped some up to eat when he heard a buckle release. He froze with his mouth open and glanced to the side where Bokuto was slipping out of his long, blue coat, the golden embroidery glinting in the warm sunlight streaming through the windows. Kenma felt his mouth water all over again, not from a delicious scent but the sight of Bokuto’s broad shoulders emerging from under the coat draped in a sinewy white blouse that left little to the imagination.

While his focus was entirely captured by the stripping pirate captain across the room, his fish plopped onto his lap and Kenma finally snapped out of it. He picked it up with his fingers and shoved the pieces into his mouth to remove all evidence and forced himself to focus only on his food. Inevitably his eye strayed again as Bokuto wandered around the room, lighting several lanterns before the sun sank entirely beneath the waves.

Kenma’s breath hitched as he saw Bokuto’s face illuminated by the soft light as it danced in its glass case. His expression was unusually pensive, which with the added light and shadows increased his intimidating aura. It was the tension coiling inside of Kenma that reminded him of being near a wild animal, fascinated by its mystery and power but terrified of what would happen if he came too close.

Bokuto’s radiant eyes locked with his and Kenma flinched.

“You done already, Kenma?”

“Um, just about,” He mumbled and snatched up his glass of tea. Bokuto hummed and nodded as he drew closer, finally setting in the seat next to Kenma. He seemed preoccupied with something and for him to be worried Kenma knew it would have to be bad. “What is it?” He finally asked, setting his glass down and giving Bokuto his full attention.

“It’s nothing, you can keep eating.”

“I won’t be able to eat anything more if you don’t tell me. You’re making me uneasy.”

“Sorry! That’s not what I— Oh, hell, I might as well explain it to you. The guys and I were discussing what to do with you.”

“What to do with me? Like, kill me, or…?”

“Why would we kill you at this point?” Bokuto laughed, the sound of it soothing most of Kenma’s anxiety.

“Then what are your options?”

“Well, there are a couple. The most obvious one is to offer you for ransom to your grandfather, returning you home safe and making a profit off it.”

“That does sound logical. You could get a lot out of him too, he’s filthy rich. And the other option?”

At the question, Bokuto glanced away as he scratched the back of his head. It was hard to see his expression but Kenma could see the tips of his ears redden. “Uh, you know, everybody really likes you and wouldn’t mind keeping you on for good.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I’d like to keep you near, but I also want you to be safe and happy. I’m not sure even years on the ship would get your stomach used to the sea,” Bokuto laughed, finally meeting Kenma’s eye.

Kenma smiled back, he couldn’t resist. Like a siren could lure wayward sailors to their death, Bokuto’s presence could lure the meekest individual from their shell.

“Probably not, but I’m reluctant to leave as well.”

“There was another idea mentioned, Akaashi thought of it and it’s pretty genius, of course. You know that island we’re heading to?”

“The one filled with pirates, brigands and the dredge of society?”

“Yeah, that one! It’s great and I have a lot of friends there that I trust. We could move you into someplace safe, maybe get you some work where you don’t have to interact with a lot of people, and you’d be on dry land! We’re in and out of there every other week practically, or if it’s longer we stay for a few more days to make up for it. What I’m saying is that you could live there, and I’ll pop in on you or you could come to me here and then we could— Uhhhh, talk… and stuff.”

Kenma snickered as Bokuto’s face flushed bright red. The pirate captain tried to continue but struggled to find any words that didn’t lead straight down the path of sexual intentions. Unsure if it was Kuroo’s influence over the years or just a natural reaction to Bokuto’s flustered state, Kenma was overwhelmed with an insatiable desire to tease him. He leaned forward over the table and reached out to Bokuto’s partially opened shirt, letting his fingers play with the cords threaded loosely down the front.

“Is that all you wanted to do with me, Bokuto? Talk?” Kenma smirked as he watched Bokuto’s throat bob. He wanted to affect Bokuto as much as he affected him. He wanted to make him squirm with excitement and his skin to boil as Kenma’s was as he let his eyes travel from his neck down to the curves of his chest peeking through his shirt. His desire to ensnare Bokuto for himself was growing stronger by the moment and in an act of boldness, he stretched his fingers even further until they stroked against heated skin.

“Kenma,” Bokuto’s voice rasped, his chest beginning to heave with deeper breaths. “You’re really testing my patience.”

“I’m surprised you’ve held out this long.”

“I didn’t want to pressure you.”

The air in the cabin was thick and heavy, the only sounds were the creak of the wooden walls, the waves lapping against them, and the crew’s distant chatter and laughter. Kenma thought perhaps his heart thudding was the loudest of all, finally flustered himself by Bokuto’s honest and gentlemanly admission. He startled when Bokuto took his hand in his own and squeezed it gently.

“Did that bother you? If so, I’m sorry.”

“No, I just didn’t expect it. But you don’t have to hold back anymore,” Kenma said with a little more strength and slid out of his chair. Bokuto’s eyes were like two suns as they widened while Kenma slipped onto his lap. Heat churned where their bodies connected and Kenma locked his legs behind the chair to pull them even closer.

Kenma half expected Bokuto to go nuts, maybe tear his clothes off and ravish him on the table. Everything he ever did was all-consuming and savage, so it took Kenma entirely off-guard when Bokuto slowly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him gently into his chest. Kenma could feel Bokuto’s heart racing beneath his hands that were settled against his chest, but his face was strangely calm and curious as he tilted his head closer to Kenma’s.

“This is what you want?”

Kenma’s breath shuddered, a little nervous but refused to back down, not when Bokuto’s lips were a breath away.

“Yes, please,” He whispered and Bokuto smiled just before he pressed their lips together. The kiss was like slipping into a hot bath. It was an immersion of heat, but soothing and comforting. He whined as Bokuto’s fingers raked up his spine and spread out across his back as his other hand cradled his face and tenderly slipped some of his hair away.

Kenma was almost stunned at first, but soon he melted in Bokuto’s touch and his gentleness became as addicting as his wild spirit. Kenma’s fingers trailed across the broad shoulders, his touch so light Bokuto shivered beneath him. Kenma smirked against Bokuto’s lips and dug his fingers in a little harder as he ran them down Bokuto’s chest.

A growl rumbled in Bokuto’s throat as he kissed Kenma even deeper. Their mixed breaths grew quicker as gentleness flowed into passion. Kenma’s nimble fingers made quick work of the cords keeping Bokuto’s shirt closed. He was desperate to feel more skin but became distracted when Bokuto’s lips traveled across his jaw to his neck. Gentle kisses made their way down the most sensitive areas, Kenma’s breath hitching when teeth grazed his skin.

Unable to concentrate enough to undress Bokuto, Kenma slipped his fingers into the wild silver and black hair. He gripped into the locks and rolled his body as close into Bokuto as he could, tipping his head back to give him all the access he needed. As anxious as he was to get on with it, Kenma found himself releasing all control to Bokuto and relaxed in his firm grip.

The only person in Kenma’s life that ever treated him like a normal person was his best friend, Kuroo. And mostly that meant teasing each other or the occasional roughhousing. His parents were kind and doting but the society they lived in was stringent and cold, despite the tropical climate they lived in. Most people who met Kenma treated him like a porcelain doll, _carefully_.

Bokuto wasn’t worried about breaking him but he wasn’t rough either. Kenma squeezed his eyes shut as Bokuto nuzzled into his ear and kissed his cheek. He hadn’t expected to be smothered with affection as Bokuto made love to him. He never expected to love it as much as he did.

In a daze, Kenma felt them rising from the chair and instinctively held on tighter. Bokuto’s kisses didn’t stop even as he shuffled across the room and set Kenma down on the bed. It should have been awkward, stripping and kissing and making love, like two dance partners coming together for the first time. There were mistakes, but they laughed them off quickly with a tease whispered into the other’s ear.

Loneliness didn’t have a chance of survival when all Kenma could perceive was Bokuto. Every sense was filled with him, from the scent of his hair, his rough voice murmuring encouragements, to the heat filling him to the brim. A strange thought occurred to him as he gasped toward the ceiling, sweat trickling down his face. If he hadn’t been subjected to such isolation when he was shipwrecked, he wouldn’t have appreciated Bokuto’s uninhibited affection as much as he did. Through shuddering lips, Kenma smiled, thinking perhaps the gods knew exactly what they were doing the whole time.

 

Kenma sighed against Bokuto’s chest, watching the darkened lanterns swing with the lurching of the ship. He couldn’t see the moon out the window, but its ethereal light was reflected in the rippling waves underneath. Physically he was exhausted, but he wasn’t ready to stop replaying the events that led him to Bokuto’s embrace. He smiled as lips pressed against his forehead and the arm he was laying on curled around him.

“You still awake?”

“Hm, yeah. Just thinking about stuff.”

“You don’t regret it, do you?”

Kenma lifted his head and pinned Bokuto with his most intimidating glare. “Why would I regret it? It was great!”

“Okay, okay! It was just a question,” Bokuto laughed, holding his other hand up between him and Kenma as a barrier. “Did you want to talk about it, whatever you were thinking about? I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I am a good listener.”

Kenma snorted, knowing that there were many times when Bokuto had proven himself not to be the best listener. Still, he had no doubt Bokuto would be all ears if something was truly bothering him.

“It was nothing, I’m just very happy with how things turned out. I just wish… I want to live my own life with you, but I feel bad letting my parents think I’m dead, and Kuroo as well. It’s not fair.”

“Perhaps there’s a way you can let them know without alerting your grandfather?”

“Maybe, I swear there’s something… a way through all this but it’s just on the tip of my tongue.”

Kenma huffed and dropped his chin on Bokuto’s chest, staring at the rest of the cabin with the rise and fall of Bokuto’s deep breaths. The whole effect made him feel a little nauseous and he was about to lift off when he caught sight of a chest in the corner. He stared at it, blinking as the vague ideas began connecting in his brain.

“That’s it!” He cried, sitting up and hovering over Bokuto with his eyes wide and shimmering.

“What is it?”

“You need to write a ransom note to my grandfather.”

“What?! I thought you didn’t want to go back?”

“No, no, listen. My grandfather will definitely send money to get me back. When you receive it, you write him a letter back telling me that you kept your promise and put me somewhere safe instead of bringing me home! My parents find out I’m alive, you get money out of it, and I stay hidden!”

“Your grandfather will probably send mercenaries after us.”

“Are you afraid of them?”

Bokuto tipped his head back against and laughed. “No way! I’m more worried about them finding you while I’m away.”

“Maybe I can change my appearance? Switch clothes with Komi until I can buy something new.”

“Ha, they’ll be a little small on you.”

“Even better.”

Bokuto beamed up at him from the pillow. His calloused fingers ran through Kenma’s hair as he gazed at it thoughtfully.

“You know, we could dye your hair as well. I think you’d look good as a blonde.”

“Yeah… that’s a good idea. You think it could work?”

“I know it will. Kenma, I think you have the makings of being the most devious pirate who ever sailed these waters.”

Kenma snorted in response and snuggled back into his arm. He didn’t think he was cut out for life on a ship, but using his brain against his bastard grandfather sounded like the treat of a lifetime.

 

**Epilogue:**

“Tetsu-kun, you really have no idea where he is?”

Kuroo pressed his lips tight and shook his head. “I’m so sorry, I wish I knew. It’s a relief knowing he’s alive at least.”

Kenma’s mother leaned back in her chair and sighed, resting her fingers against her forehead. Kenma’s father winced and poured her a cup of tea.

“Here you are Dear, this will help. He’s right, Kenma is alive and that’s better than what we thought. The pirate assured us he was safe.”

“How can we trust a pirate’s word on it?!”

“Well, he sent this along with the letter,” He responded, holding up a woven leather cord with a cat charm dangling from the center. “The pirate wouldn’t have known the significance of such a thing since it’s worth nothing. It was probably suggested by Kenma himself.”

“Ouch, Uncle, I slaved away making that for him,” Kuroo chuckled as he stepped forward. “Do you think I could keep it, for old time’s sake?”

“Of course, Tetsu-kun. I know this is just as hard on you as it is us. We miss him greatly, but you’re young and have many friends. I hope you are able to move forward. Perhaps we’ll see you at the Daishou’s banquet this Saturday?”

Kuroo’s eye twitched at the thought, but he kept his smile polite. “I’m afraid not. I’m leaving tonight on a trip and I’m not entirely sure when I’ll be back.”

“Oh, Tetsu, please be cautious!” Kenma’s mother warned, leaning forward with her face filled with concern. “My heart couldn’t take something happening to you as well.”

“No worries, Auntie! I have a feeling my trip will not be as adventurous as his was.”

“I hope not, for your sake.”

“Speaking of which, I should be going. Please don’t worry about Kenma, he’s stronger than most people give him credit for.”

She blinked up at him for a moment then smiled. His words seemed to relieve many of her worries as she relaxed back into the chair. “You’re right, thank you for everything, Tetsu-kun. Safe travels.”

As Kuroo exited the Kozume manor, he grimaced at the guilty feeling swirling in his gut. He adored Kenma’s parents who had always been closer to him than his own family. To think there came a day when he would blatantly lie to their faces, especially regarding their own son.

A carriage rushed by, startling him from his dark thoughts and suddenly he was overwhelmed by the cacophony of noises surrounding him. The city was bursting with activity, nobles meandering between luxury shops, soldiers marching by with noses in the air, and street performers creating lively music in the streets. He glanced behind him and up at the manor, spotting the window where Kenma used to sit and watch it all from the safety of his room.

Kuroo could deal with all the pomp better than Kenma could, but that didn’t mean he loved it. He walked away from the manor and made his way toward the docks. Every step removed some of the guilt and replaced it with fresh excitement. His luggage was already on board his ship and he spotted handpicked crew all waiting for him when he finally arrived.

“Come on, my _Lord_ , the tide won’t wait forever!” Yaku snapped at him from the upper deck. Kuroo rolled his eyes and paused at the base of the gangplank. He slipped his hand into his coat and pulled out a tiny folded paper, unraveling it carefully. A small but meticulous map had been drawn on it, showing him the way to an island he never thought he’d travel to.

The picture was tattooed on his brain from the hours he spent memorizing it, but he couldn’t help looking at it again and again. Kenma wasn’t one to waste words on sentimentality but he was honest when he wanted to be. The map was Kenma’s proof that he treasured their friendship and trusted Kuroo with the information. Kuroo had made his decision easily and chose not to let adventure come to him but to chase after it with a few of his closest friends.

He smirked as he slipped the paper safely back into his coat and stepped onto the gangplank, chuckling at the irritated expression on Yaku’s face. _Hold on Kenma, we’re coming._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bless you Enno for letting me do a Pirate AU XD And a BokuKen on top of that, I still can't believe I've never done the pairing before  
> Three more to go, whoooo!


End file.
